


Day 1: Holding hands

by metsonali



Series: 30 days with Nett [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Brett Talbot, Shy Nolan, and loudher for the people in the back, this ship deserve more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: the first time Nolan hold Brett's hand
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: 30 days with Nett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago  
> Translated to русский by the lovely jjaeno here: [Day 1: Holding Hands](https://t.co/537GsY9Cv9?amp=1)
> 
> happy reading:)

The first time they held hands, was a few months after Brett accepted Nolan as part of the puppy pack, they hadn't even started dating yet, it happened after a lacrosse game at a neighboring county school.

It was a difficult game, they were able to win thanks to Brett and the goal he scored from the middle of the field, Nolan suspects that he used his werewolf powers, it was amazing, the whole team ran towards the coach to celebrate and despite his screams to get away from them they continued to celebrate.

"Okay, that's enough!, run to the showers, you have 30 minutes to be on the bus and I mean it, it's almost midnight and I have no problem with leaving someone here, run, run, run!" the coach shouts out and then walks away mumbling what kind of idiot thinks of scheduling a game so late.

And so, they ran to the showers, they could celebrate tomorrow when the whole team wasn't so exhausted.

Nolan was already showered and on his way to the bus, when he realized he didn't have his helmet with him, he had forgotten it in the lacrosse field when he took it off to celebrate the victory with Liam, he could come and go right away, he still had a couple of minutes.

When he arrived at the lacrosse field, realized that someone had found his helmet before, it was a player of the opposing team, it is worth mentioning that he did not look happy at all.

"I suppose this is yours," he said, taking a step towards Nolan “the last goal, was impressive, right? How did he do it? ah? A shot like that is impossible” he still had Nolan's helmet in his hands and didn't look like he was going to give it back any time soon.

"Well it looks like it's not impossible after all, I'd like to have my helmet back” it was late, Nolan was exhausted and didn't feel like dealing with someone right now, extended his hand to take the helmet, but the guy took it away

“Listen, little man, you guys cheat and I will prove it because of him we will not go to the final this year” the guy looked angry and Nolan had no idea where he gets the energy to be upset at this time of night, he was getting tired and just wanted the helmet back to go to sleep on the bus on the way back to Beacon Hills

“It's late, Okay? just give me my helmet” Nolan tried to reach his helmet again and the guy pulled it back away “it's too late to deal with this shit, we didn't cheat, okay? We just happen to play better and if you're so sure go ahead try to prove it”

“You think you're smart, don't you?”

“I'm smarter for sure” Nolan knew that provoking him wasn't very smart the guy was bigger than him “you know what? Keep the helmet, I can't deal with this right now, but I must be honest I don´t think it will fit, your head looks too small for your body” Maybe the little grinning Nolan gave him at the end was a little too much

And to be honest, Nolan saw a punch coming, but he never thought that he would receive that hit in the cheek with the back of his helmet, it sent him to the ground, and could feel the taste of blood in his mouth, it wasn't much so maybe it was just a little cut, the guy who hit him threw Nolan's helmet next to him on the ground, but before he even started standing up, he saw the asshole being pushed ferociously across the field, by Brett turning his back on Nolan.

Shit! Nolan stood up as fast as he could, he'd never seen Brett like this, Brett doesn't go around pushing people, not even when he gets hit first, he's Buddhist, Buddhists don't do violence.

“You want to try that again?” Brett's voice sounding practically like a growl

"Brett, come on, it's not- it's not worth it," Nolan told him, but apparently, he doesn’t hear him, it was too focused on the asshole on the floor and then he hears Brett growling

Shit, shit, shit! What´s Nolan supposed to do now, he tried to think about what he knows about werewolves but doesn't remember a damn thing that can help him in this situation, then he remembered the time Liam told him that the touch of other pack members helps on some occasions, Nolan doesn't have time to doubt that because Brett is already starting to walk towards his prey.

He stretched out reaching Brett's hand intertwining his fingers, Brett stopped at that instant, it was not time to think about how nervous he was, so he crouched down to pick up his helmet and gave a little pull to Brett's hand

“c´mon just-just leave him, please, Brett” Nolan didn't want to sound scared, but he was, he saw Brett like that, somehow, he looked taller and more threatening.

He pulled Brett's hand again and this time he relented, Nolan turned around and began walking in the direction of the parking lot where the bus was waiting for them with the taller boy behind him with his hands still intertwined when they walked away from the field Nolan loosened a little in his grip to Brett's hand, but instead of letting go the other made his grip stronger.

“Nolan, I swear, if you let me go, I'll come back to beat him up” Nolan turned to see him and just nodded by giving him small smile trying to calm him down somehow because his voice still sounded dangerously low

Brett started walking in front of him and now it was he was being pulled on the bus when they got on the coach lays completely asleep in one of the front seats. Half the team was already asleep and the other half was looking for a comfortable position to do so, Brett dragged Nolan to the back seats, they sat a couple of seats behind Liam who was drooling over his arm, Corey had gone with Mason, because Mason being the amazing boyfriend he is, he went to watch him play late at night, Nolan was happy and relaxed because he would not have to endure the suggestive looks of Liam and Corey or answer questions about why he and Brett held hands as their lives depended on it.

So, Nolan just sat there, still holding hands, that was resting over Brett's lap and sitting close to him more than he should, but neither of them seemed to bother about de closeness

They spent the 45 minutes on the way back to Beacon Hills like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!  
> stay nice and strong<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
